


A Helping Hand

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Sometimes a first time Mother can do with some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaus/gifts).



> Prompted by mwaus. Enjoy.

Mark smiled as he stood with DC in the Monaco paddock. Qualifying had ended about an hour ago and the Channel 4 team had just come off air. “Look who is making a sharp exit tonight.” He chuckled.

DC glanced over his shoulder to see Susie and Toto heading out of the paddock hand in hand. It wasn’t often anyone saw much public display from them, but both of the former drivers had a fair idea where they were going. “Probably a way to check on their cub.” DC smiled. Both of them had been very dedicated since the birth and were enjoying parenthood.

“Probably. Susie kept texting the babysitter during the adverts.” Mark said.

“That’s who she was texting?”

He nodded. “I never realised, but that’s sweet. She’s really taking to motherhood like a duck to water.”

Mark had changed the subject and the two were talking about the close battle for pole when Ann appeared beside her husband, placing her hand on his back. “Hello boys. Behaving I hope?”

“Always Annie.” Mark grinned, reaching for her hand. “Are you ready to head back to the hotel then?”

“I am.”

*

The two arrived back a little while later. As they made their way to their hotel room they heard crying from the room next door. Mark glanced at Ann, wondering if she had the same thoughts he did. “Is that?”

“Please stop crying.” They heard Susie say, sounding utterly exhausted as well.

“Do you think we should knock?” Ann asked.

“I don’t know… It seems a bad time…” However, Ann didn’t take her husband’s advice on board and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened, bringing the Webbers face to face with a stressed looking Toto.

“Alright mate?” Mark asked, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Look, this isn’t a great time.” He sighed as Baby Wolff continued to cry in the background, clearly nothing Susie was doing was working. “As you can probably tell, someone doesn’t want to settle.”

Ann nodded sympathetically before letting herself in to the room and going over to Susie, who was bouncing the baby on her hip and singing to him softly. “Is someone not wanting to sleep?” Ann asked, placing a comforting hand on Susie’s back.

The Scot gave a frustrated sigh. “No, he doesn’t want too.”

“Can I hold him?” She asked softly, not wanting to make Susie feel incapable or anything.

“Of course.”

Ann gently took the baby in her arms, soothing him as best she could. As Mark and Toto watched on they could hear her singing a soft lullaby to him to try and make him sleep.

“Once a mother, always a mother.” Mark smirked at Toto. “How are you finding a new baby at home and balancing work?”

“Well, three hours’ sleep is quite a luxury.” He admitted. “But I don’t mind, I’m enjoying every minute. He normally is very good and doesn’t cause much fuss, but perhaps he doesn’t like Monaco.”

Mark chuckled. “Perhaps not.” He said, glancing back at his wife who was still trying to get the Wolffs son to sleep.

Toto smiled and put his hand on Mark’s back. “Thank you for knocking on our door.” He whispered, as the room started to get quitter. Ann had managed to get the little boy to sleep somehow.

Susie sat at the bottom of the bed and stared at the woman in disbelief. “How did you do that?” She asked her, the bags under her eyes suggesting that she was extremely tired.

Ann smiled as she put the little Wolff in his cot. “It takes time and sometimes just a different person can send the baby to sleep. Don’t worry you’re a natural Mother Susie.” She assured her.

“Thank you, Ann.” She nodded, moving to lie down on the bed. “Feel free to stay, I just need to rest my eyes.”

Ann smiled and took a seat on the balcony with Mark and Toto. “Thank you, Ann. It’s nice to have some peace and quiet now.” Toto admitted.

Mark smiled. “If I pick him up will he wake up because I’d love to hold him.” He said with a goofy grin.

“You can try and see.”

The Australian nodded and made his way back inside. He lightly lifted the boy out of his cot and into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “You’re a little cutie.” He whispered. “Susie and Toto are very proud of you.”

“And I’m Uncle Mark. The one you come to when you want to learn to surf or just need a hug.” He said softly.

Through the glass door, Ann and Toto saw Mark kissing the child’s head, looking rather smitten. “He loves kids, doesn’t he?” Toto asked, quietly.

Ann nodded. “Very much so. I’m a lucky woman.”


End file.
